


She Came in Through the Bathroom Window

by fits_in_frames



Series: Anthology [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time, it was House's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Came in Through the Bathroom Window

**Author's Note:**

> _she came in through the bathroom window_  
>  _protected by a silver spoon_  
>  {the beatles // she came in through the bathroom window}  
> 
> 
> Spoilers through "Three Stories".

The second time, it was House's fault. Things were wonderful, and then House had to go and put himself in a coma. He didn't mind spending so much time with Stacy, but sometimes things just happen. Things like staying on the phone all night just because she needs to hear his voice. Things like putting his arm around her in the waiting area while House's mother held her son's hand for a while. Things like letting her in the back door because it's pouring and she locked herself out of the apartment and walked twenty blocks to ask, _James I know Caroline's away but could I stay the night_. Things like holding her on House's bed and suddenly, ravenously kissing her, as if her mouth was air and he was drowning. Things like fucking her on a hospital roof because House did once and he won't be home for weeks and he really wouldn't mind, would he?

 _Yes,_ he thought to himself as Stacy bit her lip while searching through her purse for the name of a good divorce lawyer and House looked on with glassy eyes and hit the button for more morphine again, _this is entirely House's fault._


End file.
